gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gangkriege
Die Gangkriege (engl. Gang Wars) sind Nebenmissionen aus dem GTA IV Addon The Lost and Damned. Um diese zu Starten muss man mit einem Motorrad zu einem entsprechenden Startpunkt auf der Karte fahren, um von dort aus das mögliche Ziel angezeigt zu bekommen. Man wird dabei immer von Clay, Terry, und Jim unterstützt. Wenn man einen Bandenkriege erfolgreich absolviert, verdient man zusätzlich Geld und die überlebenden Lost Mitglieder gewinnen an Härte dazu, zudem schaltet man immer nach 10 Kriegen eine Waffe frei welche dann dauerhaft in Johnny´s Speicherhaus zu finden ist. Es reichen aber schon 25 um die möglichen Prozente in der Statistik zu erreichen aber man kann immer noch bis zum fünfzigsten Gangkrieg Waffen freischalten. Mögliche feindliche Gangs * Angels of Death * Hillside Posse * Italienische Mafia (Gambetti, Pavano, Messina, Lupisella, Ancelotti, und die Pegorino Mafia-Familie) * Russische Mafia * Albanische Mafia Belohnugen Das absolvieren der Gang-Kreige schaltet mit der Zeit folgende Waffen frei, welche fortan umsonst in Johnnys Speicherhaus verfügbar sind. Varianten der Gangkriege * feindliches Treffen: In dieser Variante befindet sich die feindliche Gang dauerhaft an einem bestimmten Treffpunkt mit ungefähr 20 bis 30 Mitglieder. Clay und Terry sagen dann meist zu Beginn der Mission das sich die andere Gang an einem bestimmten Ort in z,b Alderney aufhalte: ("I have intel that they are hangin in our Very OWN Alderney"''). * '''Spritztour: Bei dieser Gangkrieg-Variante sind die Feinde meist in Formationen oder Konvois auf den Straßen unterwegs und rechnen meist schon mit feindlichen Gangs wie etwa der Lost MC und rufen manchmalk auch dann zusätzliche Verstärkung. Meist sagt Clay oder Terry dann zu Beginn die andere gang wäre gerade auf einer Tour durch die Stadt: ("They are just Cruisin and shit"). * feindlicher Konvoi: In dieser variate besitzt die andere Gang ein Zielfahrzeug welches zerstört werden muss jedoch setzen die Gegner alles daran dieses zu verteidigen. Clay oder Terry behaupten dann immer zu Beginn das die feindliche gang gerade mit einer Eskorte beschäftigt sei: ("They are doing a Little Escort Work Last Time I Heard"). Fahrzeuge der einzelnen Gangs welche zum Einsatz kommen Die folgende Liste zeigt die möglichen Fahrzeuge und Zielfahrzeuge der dazugehörigen feindlichen Banden an Mitglieder des Lost MC Es gibt 24 mögliche Charaktere welche Johnny während einer Ausseinandersetzugn zur Seite stehen können, mit Ausnahme der 3 dauerhaften Mitglieder Jim Fitzgerald, Clay Simons, und Terry Thorpe. Jeder dieser Zufalsmitglieder (bis zu drei) fahren in der Formation immer als letztes hinter Jim, Clay und Terry her und verteidigen diese gegen mögfliche Feinde. Jeder dieser 24 Charaktere wird wenn er überlebt immer besser und erhält auch dementsprechend effektivere Waffen, falls es dennoch mal zu einem Todesfall kommt, nimmt sofort ein neues Mitglied beim nächsten Gang-Krieg den Platz ein. '''Alle 24 mögliche Mitglieder: '''Nick,Wayne,Earl,Horse,Buck,Dogg,Hank,Hal,Willy,Frank,Pat,Bruce,Tug,Leon,Chuck,Dick,Brett,Hamm, Monty,Spike,Conan,Petey,Glenn,Shawn. Trivia * Malc, behauptet während der Mission "Heavy Toll", das ihn die Feindschaft der Lost und Angels of Death an die Feindschaft einiger Gangs aus Los Santos erinnern würde. * Wenn man nach Beginn der Mission vom Motorrad steigt und z,B fortan ein Auto verwendet wird die eigene Gang einem nicht mehr folgen. * Kommt ein Mitglied der Lost schon um bevor die feindliche Gang überhaupt gefunden wurde, gilt der Krieg schon als verloren und die Mission ist dementsprechend gescheitert. siehe auch * Bandenkriege in GTA San Andreas * Drogenkriege in Ballad of Gay Tony Kategorie:Nebenjobs